Sailor Moon: Final Battle
by QueenNeptune1964
Summary: This is the story of a young student in America who is awakened after Beryl respawns herself. Mercury and Luna guide the new Senshi through buried memories to regain the power to vanquish Beryl once and for all.
1. 1 Awakenings

_**Sailor Moon: Final Battle**_

_By: QueenNeptune1964_

Author's Note: I don't know if any of you have been to Serenity's Secret Files, or the Moon Kingdom Library that was attached to it, but sadly, I have lost all the work that was done on there. My trusty rusty Dell died right before Geocities did. So the time has come to rewrite all my stuff. I've been meaning to anyway. Too much teenage angst and attitude went into my former writings. That writing style doesn't fit the characters I created back then. My refined grown-up like sarcasm, however... Mwa ha ha ha ha!

So... I suppose I've rambled long enough. Please enjoy my stories! I originally wrote this before the S Season even aired in America, so please forgive yet another fic about the Senshi stomping Queen Beryl (I was never a fan of "Wiseman"...). And please follow the "Emotion Law" and review. Even if you don't like my work, constructive criticism is a good thing! Bear in mind, that I'd really like meaningful posts: I don't suck as an author if you can't give me a good reason why! :p

Oh! Anything in _italics_ is when a character is thinking, and anything in {these cool brackets} is an action. Example: _Ah, crap! My computer's freezing again! _{cursing at computer and frantically moving cursor and pushing CTRL+ALT+DEL}. Any telepathy, then, would be _"italics in quotes"_. Now that I'm done dissecting my own writings...

Lastly, I don't own Sailor Moon, or anyone associated with it. That belongs to the brilliant and talented Naoko Takeuchi! I'm just a poor little cripple, and Sailor Moon came out when I was 6. Child prodigy, I ain't! I also won't even pretend to own any of Stephen King's books. He's too awesome for me! But feel free to raid your local bookstore for his books in between my updates! The characters I created are mine though.

CHAPTER ONE: AWAKENINGS

For once, I didn't bash the alarm clock when it went off just after sunrise. _Woo hoo! The last day of eighth grade! After today, my drill-sergeant English teacher can kiss my- whoops! Kids read this stuff! Anywho... Yay!_ Because of today's uncharacteristic burst of energy, I actually managed to get myself ready for school quickly and quietly enough to not disturb my step-mom, Brenda, and her "perfect" daughter, Ashley. They no doubt have hangovers to nurse yet again. Ah, Social Security dollars hard at work! After artistically covering the many bruises and cuts on my face with makeup (earned from not being quiet enough in past mornings, or if Brenda had a bad day at work, or if I actually decided to do my homework...), I sneak out the door and run to school, eager to get this day started.

I'm one of the first students to arrive at the Columbus Middle School. I catch some shocked looks from a few students and teachers who usually see me charge into the school Commons after homeroom's already started.

One of those students is a good friend of mine. I wave to her, and she comes running over. Trisha has a few new battle wounds of her own, so I give her a quick hug and walk with her into the nearest ladies room to help 'camouflage' her. She's been unsuccessful at hiding a makeup stash like mine, so I'm always willing to help her out. We then go our separate ways.

After my second artistic rendering of the day (_I can make a killing if I market the 'normal teenager' look!)_, I make my way to my homeroom with a sedate pace and a rare bounce in my step. Upon reaching my desk (with plenty of time to spare! Go me!), I crack open my Stephen King book and journey with Roland of Gilead as he follows the Path of the Beam. Ah, bliss!

That bliss doesn't last long, however. It's shattered by my first really bad migraine. I black out at my desk, but the visions I see are all too clear to my own eyes, if nobody else's. I'm surrounded by an amazing amount of evil energy. Hatred radiates through the place I see myself standing in. Out of the darkness emerges a being with long red hair and a purple 'vamp dress'. An energy field sprouts up from her upraised right hand, and a crystal ball comes out of that summoned energy. The woman cackles shrilly and screams out for the whole uninhabited land to hear: "I, Queen Beryl of the Negaverse rise to conquer again!"

I snap out of this vision, and I'm back at my desk. All I can hear is the most horrific screaming a human is capable of... After the screaming stops, I realize it all came from me. My shell-shocked teacher says she had been shaking me for at least twenty minutes before I woke up and the screaming started. I somehow manage to mumble out something about a migraine (after all that's what started this episode), and my teacher escorts me directly to the School Nurse. So much for my good day...

So, here I am in the Nurse's Office. Flopped on a cot that I can't even nap on because of the disturbing thoughts invading my mind. _What the heck is going on here? That vision was straight out of a freakin' anime! Maybe there's actually something to that Sailor Moon cartoon... But it felt so real... Now what do I do? If I disappear to go in search of... Queen Beryl... I'll have many a beating coming from 'Mommy Fearest' and the ever-diligent Ashley. But if I ignore such a strong message, what will happen then? Oh, geez..._ Just then, a thought pops into my head that I actually welcome! _Time to start working on that meditation idea I've been considering for some time now._

I put myself into a deep trance. _"Luna, guardian and trainer of the Sailor Soldiers. My name is Sherry. I saw a vision of Queen Beryl rising from death. I can not defeat her without help. She looked like she was thirsty for revenge. I am in the town of Columbus, in the state of Ohio. Please, send a few of your fighters to help me! Leave some in Tokyo to keep up defenses over there. This is Sherry... uh... over and out...?"_ I had to end the message somehow! After emerging from my trance, I let exhaustion take over my body and mind...

Author's Note: There you have it, the rewritten first chapter of Sailor Moon: Final Battle! Better plot stuffs will follow shortly. I have all the free time in the world at work, and my boss gives me free reign of the computer. Now it's time for all you good little Sailor Moon fans to click on that itty bitty review button down there….


	2. 2 Senshi Meeting

Author's Note: Sorry it took forever for an update! I had to wait for my nerd buddy to restore my old hard drive so I know what to rewrite. It's only been a decade since I wrote this stuff the first time around! So, now that I have my original nine chapters, I'll be able to update faster and I'll know where to continue from.

One quick note before the story resumes: I now own Sailor Moon! Yay! Ha ha ha ha! Did anyone actually believe that? This lame joke has been brought to you by... COFFEE! Now, on with chapter two!

CHAPTER TWO: SENSHI MEETING (Usagi's POV)

It was 9:30 that night. (Luna says Japan is 13 hours ahead of Columbus, Ohio.) I was almost asleep, when Luna attacked me, scaring me half to death. (Here's a question for you: What happens when someone gets scared half to death twice?)

"Usagi! Wake up! An American girl told me she had a vision of Queen Beryl rising from death! She sounded serious! Use your communicator and call the other Soldiers for an emergency meeting! (after a small pause...) No! Don't go back to sleep, Usagi! This is Sailor business... IMPORTANT Sailor business!"

"All right, Luna. I hear you. I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight again for at least a little while, but oh well. I'll still be able to go out with Mamoru tomorrow, right?" After hearing nothing more than a groan from Luna, I grabbed my Communicator.

First, I called Ami. "*yawn* Usagi, what's happening? I was up studying until (I could see her through the communicator looking at her clock) 30 minutes ago. I was up past midnight yesterday because I couldn't sleep. What's the problem?"

Ami looked annoyed. I don't blame her. I wouldn't be too happy after loosing so much sleep.

"Sorry, Ames. Luna woke me up. She said that some American girl saw Queen Beryl alive. The girl was serious. Call Makoto and Minako and tell them to meet at Rei's temple."

Ami's eyes widened with that news. "Okay, Usagi. See you there."

I called Rei next. She was still awake, doing a fire reading. She's been catching some 'bad vibes' lately, but has had no success in tracing them.

"Hey, Rei. We need to have an emergency meeting at the temple. Luna got some sort of psychic message from an American who saw Beryl alive again. This isn't a joke. Ami's calling the rest of the Soldiers now. You just get a room ready for us."

"Right, Usagi. It's strange that the Great Fire didn't tell me any details about this. See ya later." Rei looked worried. Ten minutes later, we were all at the Temple.

"Let's start the meeting," Rei began. "We have to figure out if this is a mistake. We should also decide who should go to see this girl. We have to be prepared in case this is for real."

Luna responded to this. "I know the girl was telling me the truth. She sounded scared out of her mind. She needs some of us over to help her, but she told me to leave somebody here in case Beryl attacks Tokyo again." Makoto joined in the discussion. "The girl has a good point. The only thing we can decide on for now is who should go."

Minako nodded her head in agreement. "Right, Makoto. I think Ami and Luna should go. Ami could strategize for the team, and Luna could summon any transformation tools that the girl will need." After a little pause, she added, "Were there any more Sailor Soldiers in the Silver Millennium, Luna?"

"I'm not sure... Every planet has a Senshi to guard it. This girl would have to either be from Neptune, Saturn, or Uranus (Author's note: Remember, I hadn't seen the S Season when I wrote all this, and it's too much of a pain to add characters I had no use for before). Or maybe she's a retired Senshi. Earth has always been a retirement home of sorts so departed Soldiers can live a normal life. That's why Queen Serenity sent us all here after the Moon Kingdom fell."

I finally spoke. "Okay, then. When do you two leave? I'm not forcing you out of Tokyo or anything, but this is important."

Ami answered me. "The Sailor Teleport won't work because I'm the only Soldier that will leave. Luna can't help me. The Mercury Computers says that there's a plane going to Ohio, America tomorrow morning. I have a lot of money saved up from my summer job at the hospital. I could use that to pay for plane tickets and lodging."

Luna nodded her head. "Okay, Ami. That sounds like a good plan. Wake up a couple hours before the plane leaves and pick me up from Usagi's house. She has a pet carrier somewhere that we could use to get me to America. I just hope I won't have to deal with any large dogs on the way. I might accidentally scream for help." With that, the meeting ended.


	3. 3 Reunited! My First Senshi Meeting

Author's Note: Wow! My visitor log tripled since I posted the second chapter! And these visitors keep coming back! Thanks for the support!

I still don't own Sailor Moon. How would anyone even go about purchasing rights anyway? But I still own the characters I invented. I don't think there'll be a problem with people stealing Brenda, Ashley, or my cat (R.I.P. January 2007), but if it happens, you can keep my fake family! Just not the cat! :p

**CHAPTER 3: REUNITED! MY FIST SENSHI MEETING!**

Ami and Luna landed in Ohio the next morning. They somehow managed to get a lease approved for an apartment down the street from my home before the morning was over. Looking back, I figured Ami worked some magic on her computer to open up a free apartment and speed along the application process.

I had to go back to the Columbus Middle School that day to finish cleaning out my locker. I was able to get into the building after calling my math teacher. She had a key for the building along with the one for her classroom. She had to go to the school too so she could clean out her classroom for her upcoming retirement. She was more than happy to help me out, especially since I offered to help her pack.

When my Army duffel was filled with everything I had stashed in my locker, I headed toward the math wing in the school building. As soon as I was within sight of the math wing, I saw a blue-haired lady... about 18 years old... talking to my math teacher._ Woah! She looks like... Nah! Couldn't be a Sailor Senshi... They're just cartoon characters... right? And why does she resemble me so much?_

When I got closer to them, I noticed that this lady was good at speaking English, but she had a slight Japanese accent. I thought it added a nice touch to the language, but that's just me.

The girl was asking my teacher if she'd seen a young girl with psychic powers. The Senshi apparently still didn't know who was awakening within me, so that's the best description the lady could come up with. Since I had told my math teacher, who is a close friend of mine, about what happened the day before, she was able to put two and two together (Yay for math puns!) and point me out to this mysterious lady.

Because I was still shell-shocked at the lady's resemblance to me, I had a difficult time speaking at first. *squeak: "Hi."* _So much for a first impression!_ After clearing my throat, I sounded much better. "Hello. Could I help you with something?"

The girl took a moment to mentally translate what I said. "Are you the one that contacted us yesterday about a vision? I have to talk to whoever she is as soon as possible."

_Wow! It worked! Creepy... _"Umm... Yeah, that's me..." After seeing my teacher's face getting VERY pale, (Who'd have thought that a former student of hers can send telepathic messages to Japan?) I asked the girl if we could continue this discussion outside.

Through my teacher's shock, she was only able to twitch her hand in the general direction of the school's main entrance. I asked her if she still wanted me to help her pack her belongings, since I had offered after all. Having something normal to think about, my teacher was able to speak coherently. "You can go ahead and have your discussion. This lady came all the way from Japan, so it has to be more important than a little classroom clean up."

The lady saw my poor teacher too, so she took me outside to talk with her (_And the CAT she brought along? This is getting wierder and wierder all the time!)_. Cats, no matter who they are, are NOT welcome in the Columbus Middle School.

When we got outside, I found the second and third problems with anime: The cat can talk, but she has the same Japanese accent the girl has, rather than the British accent she's given in the cartoon. This miraculous cat doesn't have purple fur, either. It's a shiny black.

In the anime, I couldn't see that this cat is about the same size as my cat (and, in her opinion, foster mom), Sweetie. Their eyes are identical to each other's, and Sweetie's fur is just as shiny and soft as Luna's. Sweetie tries to speak a little English, also... not very well, but she can say something resembling "Hello" , and she also chants something like "Sherry! Hungry!" after I get out of school. I'll have to introduce those two cats some time...

"Oh! Pretty kitty! Do you belong to this girl? Nice to meet you! My name's Sherry." I spent the next minute making purring noises and petting the kitty.

The cat's eyes widened and she huffed a bit before speaking to me. "My name is Luna. I don't 'belong to' anyone! I just stay with the Sailor Senshi as their guardian and mentor. Err.. You don't sound like the girl that talked to me last night." Luna cast a quizzical look at Ami. "Ami, did you find the right person?"

Ami was confused. "I believe this is the right girl. The teacher I was talking with pointed her out as the one who sent the message to us yesterday."

I picked Luna up and held her. "I'm the one that called you, alright. I was terrified then. That might have something to do with why I sounded different earlier. Besides, I like cats. I've acted strangely around them since I was a little girl... It's more of a habit really. My cat has acted like a second mother to me since my dad brought her home years ago. I figured that if I didn't act like a young girl, she'd more acutely feel the loss of the litter she was pregnant with back then. One of these days, I've got to introduce you to my cat. You'll like her. How long are you staying?"

Ami seemed relieved that she'd found the right person, and that I was able to explain my little eccentricity. Who wants a loonypath around when there's evil to fight? "We don't know how long we're staying. It all depends on how quickly we can destroy Beryl again, or if Beryl appears in Japan and Usagi needs to call us back. Why is it so important to meet a cat? Or is there something about her that we should know? You must remember that we have important business over here."

I was slightly offended by that. "I know evil can't be treated lightly! Meet my step-mom sometime! It's just that something tells me that Luna should meet Sweetie. I don't know exactly why... just a really strong hunch."

Luna jumped out of my arms. "If we have time afterward, we should meet you cat. It's always good to trust a psychic's hunches." Her eyes widened again when she turned to face me. It looked like she was studying my appearance. I felt quite uncomfortable under such scrutiny. "Sherry... You're practically covered in bruises and you have a large cut on your arm. What's all that that from?"

My face paled. _I forgot to put on makeup today! Oh no! _ "Oh! Uh... I... fell...?"

Ami shook her head. "You're not fooling anyone. We happen to have a clutz on our team, and she doesn't even come out of a battle looking like that. What really happened?" She looked concerned and stern, wanting a straight answer.

I lowered my head. "Alright. You win. My step-mom and her daughter did that. It's a pretty regular occurrence at my house."

Luna's fur stood on end. "Just how often does she do this?"

A tear escaped my eyes, despite my effort to not show weakness to anyone, let alone strangers. "That all depends on what mood they happen to be in when I'm within reach. When Brenda and Ashley aren't happy, they make sure I'm not happy."

Ami's face got red... and I mean REALLY red! After a few angrily muttered words (probably in Japanese) and a few deep breaths, she allowed herself to speak out loud. "Luna. I say we've got ourselves another mission here: we have to get Sherry out of that house!"

Luna nodded her head, walked over to me, and purred and rubbed against me to comfort me. Then we went to the apartment that Ami and Luna were renting during her stay. Thankfully, Ami had also managed to rent a car, so we didn't have to walk back across town. I wouldn't have been able to carry my Army duffel that far.


End file.
